indie_romance_novelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetest Venom (Virtue Series, Book 2) by Mia Asher
Lawrence I told her I wanted her body and not her love. I lied. Ronan I fell in love with a lie... She was beauty and destruction. Kissing her was a tender song. Owning her body, a wild poem. Loving her, my downfall. But she was mine. Or so I thought. Blaire One man offers me his love. The other, the world. I'm falling, falling, falling ... And there's no end in sight.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Indie Category:Romance Category:Novel Category:Books Category:Angst Category:Erotica Category:Love Triangle Category:Lawrence Rothschild MAIN CHARACTERS * Blaire White: '''The heroine of the story. * '''Ronan Geraghty: Blaire's love interest. Ronan is a photographer working several jobs until hoping to become well-known for his work. Ronan has brown hair and eyes. In Easy Virtue, he dates and falls in love with Blaire. Blaire soon leaves him and makes him believe that she left him because he couldn't afford her. He becomes increasingly distraught and bitter towards Blaire, to the point when he tries to hate her. He tries to get back at her by having meaningless relationships with women, in particularly, Rachel, a recent divorce who is extremely rich and has influence in the art world. * Lawrence Rothschild: * Elly: Blaire's best friend, who she met 2 years after moving to NYC. Blaire was working at Homme, an upscale restaurant in Midtown NYC, when Elly was hired. Blaire took an instant disliking to Elly due to ability to make friends so easily and her positive energy, assuming her life was perfect. However, at party, Blaire caught Elly's boyfriend physically and emotionally abusing her. Blaire jumps in and tried to save Elly, but in the end, Blaire gave Elly the courage to stand up to her boyfriend and kneed him in the groin and pepper spraying him. From then on, much to Blaire's dismay, she couldn't get rid of Elly and the two soon became fast friends. *'Olie:' Ronan's nephew and Jackie's son. *'Jackie:' Ronan's sister and Olie's mom. 'MINOR CHARACTERS' *'Edgar Juarez:' Ronan's friend. An up and coming artist who just started selling his paintings for millions. *'Rachel:' A rich divorcee who Ronan's one night stand. She invites him to one of her lavish parties to introduce him to her artist friends in order to give him a chance in becoming a successful artist. *'Tony:' Lawrence's limo driver. *'Mrs. Woods:' Lawrence's housekeeper, she is in her early sixties and does not like Blaire. *'Gina:' Mr. Rothschild's Personal Assistant *'Alessandro:' Elly's boyfriend. *'Carl Brunswick:' Owner of the Jackson, the most exclusive art gallery in New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Hong Kong, Dubai, Tokyo, and Milan. 'PLOT' This is the second and final installment to the Virtue series by Mia Asher. Chapter 1: Chapter 2: '' ''Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Chapter 12 The day after Blaire has a passionate night with Lawrence, she wakes up to see that Lawrence is not in bed with her. She extremely hurt and has no idea where Lawrence has gone without a call or text. She soon finds out from Lawrence's personal assistant, Gina, that he had gone away for business trip for a week without telling her. Unsure with what to do next, she invites Elly and her boyfriend to Lawrence's house, Rothchilds Hall. Chapter 13: In this chapter we catch up with Ronan. He's going to a party the Rachel had invited him to after their one night stand. He meet Elly, and she tells him not to give up on Blaire because she loves him but is afraid. Ronan becomes upset and walks away to find Rachel. Rachel introduces him to her best friend, Carl Brunswick, who is the owner of the Jackson, the most exclusive art gallery in New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Hong Kong, Dubai, Tokyo, and Milan. Carl takes interest in Ronan after high praise from Rachel. Ronan soon becomes the talk of the party, but not because of his work, but because of his involvement with Rachel. Ronan is overwhelmed with being noticed by the rich, and tells Rachel that he does not want to become famous by sleeping his way up. Rachel tells Ronan that Carl would not take interest in him if Carl did not believe that Ronan had potential talent. Rachel still senses his unease and distracts him with sex. Chapter 14: Ronan wakes up after his night with Rachel to call Gina to tell her that he's unable to make it into work. Gina says it's not a problem because Lawrence is away and Blaire has requested to only have Tony drive her. He tries to play it off that he does not bother him but it does. Ronan returns back to bed and Rachel has questions about his life. He shuts her down with sex again. A little while later, Carl is at Ronan's apartment and looks over Ronan's work. Ronan is nervous, and Rachel leaves the room while he waits for Carl's assessment of this photographs. Carl tells him that he has a lot of talent and then warns him not to break Rachel's heart. Carl tells Ronan that he's playing a dangerous game and people's hearts are on the line. Carl then says that Ronan is looking for a lot more than he and Rachel can give her. With that, Rachel comes back into the room and asks Carl what he thinks about Ronan's photos. Carl doesn't answer because he's wants Ronan to stay away from Rachel if he's going to hurt her. Ronan doesn't say a word and Carl says he'll start the process of getting him out in the art world. Ronan soon gets nervous and has a flashback about his parents. He remembers his father staying, "I want to teach Ronan and Josephine that if you work hard day in and day out and never give up, everything is possible." Ronan feeling as if he has not worked for this upcoming fame, he tells Carl and Rachel that he needs to think on it. Carl and Rachel look at him like he's crazy but still give him time to think. On the ride back home, Ronan has a flashback of Blaire and remembers something she said, "I'm a gold digger, you know? I fuck for money... And frankly, it doesn't look like you could ever pay my price." Rachel asks him what he's thinking about and he says, "Of getting what I want." Chapter 15: Days later, Blaire is getting ready to go to a Masquerade party. Blaire is upset because since Lawrence has returned, although he is still fucking her, he's been increasingly detached. Blaire knows something has changed but doesn't know what. Lawrence then gives her a present, a diamond and ruby encrusted necklace that Blaire admired at the Met the first night she had met Lawrence. Blaire tells Lawrence that the necklace is too much and Lawrence wounds her by saying, "I want to admired what I paid for... Modesty doesn't suit you, Blaire. After all, isn't this what you want from me? Isn't it what you expect from me?" Hurt by Lawrence's words, Blaire lashes back and says, "Cruelty doesn't suit you, Lawrence. But yes, that's all I want from you... What else is there to want besides your money?" Blaire then sees a flash of hurt in Lawrence but it goes away as quickly as it came. Lawrence then seduces her and uses her because that's what he paid for. When he's done with her, he tells her that he's going to wait for her downstairs. Blaire then tries to detach herself even more from Lawrence thinking, "Don't feel. What did you expect? He's just another man." Blaire and Lawrence are attending a Masquerade ball of Alan Vanderhall, Lawrence's family friend. They are still at odds with each other but are trying to keep up a facade of being a happy couple. Both are feeling the tension and anger between them. Lawrence asks Blaire to dance and becomes tender with her. Blaire feels as if she has her Lawrence back. Lawrence apologizes for how he's been acting and Blaire apologizes as well. Lawrence explains he can no longer keep his feelings for her aside, and as he feels things have changed between them and he is growing to feel more and more for Blaire everyday. Blaire is about to tell Lawrence how she feels when she notices a man in the corner of her eye. She sees a man pulling off his mask, and soon realizes it's Ronan. Ronan is not alone and she see him kissing Rachel. Chapter 16: After seeing Ronan kissing Rachel, Blaire becomes distraught and tells Lawrence she needs a break. She runs outside to the garden. Blaire becomes increasingly angry at herself because she is jealous. She knows that she has no right to feel that way but she does. Blaire begins to pace around the garden to calm her jealously and stops at a fountain. She soon hears footsteps and believe it is Lawrence going to check on her, but when she turns to see who it is, it's Ronan who has gone after her. Blaire questions Ronan to why he's here. Ronan, who is trying to hurt Blaire says, "Enjoying your world, Blaire...I'm enjoying your world and everything it entails." Blaire begins to see that Ronan has changed, but for the worse. "I suddenly realize that it isn't just his looks that have changed. He has changed. There's a reckless and confident air about him that wasn't there before. Something about him screams that he doesn't give a fuck what you think about him, all the while looking like pure sex." Blaire is still trying to detach from him but she is afraid that she's going to blurt all her feelings out. Ronan soon asks Blaire is she ever thinks about him and their relationship. Blaire knows the true answer but not wanting to lead him on, she lies and tells him no. Ronan is hurt and tells her how much he hates it that she's still on his mind. That even when he's fucking Rachel, he still pictures Blaire. Upset by this, Blaire tries to walk away but Ronan grabs her and pulls her to his body. Ronan lashes out at her and says that he loved her but that it was a mistake. "I loved you, you know? But now I see you and I know I wasted my time... Because there's no denying you're a good fuck. Maybe that's all you were." Hurt by his words, Blaire slaps him. Ronan is angered by this and begins to taunt her, saying that the truth hurts. Blaire tries to break free but Ronan won't let go. He asked her if she truly did love him or if it was a lie. Blaire says it doesn't matter anymore. Angered by her response, he gives her a punishing kiss, "a kiss full of hate and yearning." Blaire, who is ensnared by her feelings for Ronan, does not fight the kiss and begins to kiss him with equal passion. But soon Blaire realizes that this is wrong, pushes him away. Ronan just smirks knowing she was affected by him and taunts her by saying, "You feel that, Blaire? That's the fucking truth. But keep lying to yourself, I don't give a fuck anymore... I could've given you the world, Blaire. I fucking loved you." Blaire, still afraid of her feelings for Ronan, tries to hurt him so he can let her go by saying, "No you can't, but Lawrence can." Making him believe that money matters more. Ronan, feeling defeated, returns to Rachel and decides to move forward. He quits his job and calls Carl to get started on his photography career. Making a vow to forget Blaire once and for all. Chapter 17: Chapter 18: Chapter 19: Chapter 20: Chapter 21: Chapter 22: Chapter 23: Chapter 24: Chapter 25: Chapter 26: Chapter 27: Chapter 28: Chapter 29: Chapter 30: Chapter 31: 'EPILOGUE'